


Penance

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pays for how he treated Daniel on Euronda</p><p>muck_a_luck has now written the remix, Daniel's POV!  <a href="http://brainofck.livejournal.com/271752.html">Penance [The Kabinet Remix]</a> at LJ or <a href="http://brainofck.dreamwidth.org/268441.html">Penance [The Kabinet Remix]</a> at Dreamwidth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

"Daniel, shut up! Is that clear enough?" 

The words rang in Jack's head as he fumbled with his keys, trying to lock his car door without dropping the bags of sandwiches and beer. Euronda had been one hell of an ethics lesson. One he was not likely to forget anytime soon. A loaded glare from Daniel would ensure that it stayed at the top of his mind. So here he was. Mending fences. Reestablishing boundaries. Making peace. Whatever. 

Never before had a door looked so foreboding. Jack took a deep breath. And knocked. And waited. Holding his breath. 

"Damn it, Daniel," he cursed quietly. That bastard could hold a grudge when he set his mind to it. Jack knocked again. A faint noise from the back of the house caught his attention and he slowly breathed out. If he kept holding his breath waiting for Daniel to get the door, he was going to pass out. Especially as it was becoming increasingly obvious that the man in question was not actually in the house, but, in fact, on the deck in the backyard. The beer bottles softly clinked together as Jack maneuvered his way off the porch -  _when the hell did Daniel get all these wind chimes_  - and opened the gate to the backyard. Mountain, meet Mohammad.

And said Mountain came into view as Jack rounded the side of the house. He really needed to loan Daniel some pruning shears for these shrubs. Maybe just trim them up for him. Greenery sprawled everywhere, making it a far more hazardous trek than a simple trip from gate to backyard should be. Another thorny branch smacked him in the head. Putting on his game face, Jack ignored his growing irritation with Daniel's yard keeping efforts and looked up at the deck to see Daniel, sprawled on a lawn chair, looking quizzically at a large bottle of sunscreen. Jack paused. 

What could  _possibly_  be so interesting about that? 

Furrowed brow gone, Daniel gave a quick shrug and a tight smile and flipped the cap open, squeezing a generous amount of lotion into his open hand. The bottle dropped to the chair beside him and his free hand pulled at the waist of his jeans, snapping open the button fly and revealing ... 

Button fly? Who the hell wears  _button fly jeans_  anymore. Sam was right, the guy had not shopped for clothes in over 10 years. 

And this is what his brain was going to focus on right now? 

Jack shook his head, squeezing his eyes open and shut quickly and looked up again. 

Nope, still there. Except now, the lotion hand -  _hmmm, lefty_  - was sliding up and down one very hard dick while the other hand crept ever-slowly under his shirt. Some small part of Jack's brain catalogued: Daniel/sexual preferences/nipple stimulation. 

Sweet jesus, he had to get out of there. If Daniel figured out -  _yeah, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, hand flying up and down, he wasn't figuring anything out for at least a few minutes._  He looked towards the gate. Neighbors. Front yard. Dogs. Kids. None of them had been there a few minutes ago. Nope. He was safer here, among the shrubbery. Jack slid a bit deeper into the verdure and closed his eyes. 

Which only meant that he suddenly developed incredible super hearing powers.  _Slap slap slap slap._  He could hear Daniel's  _breathing,_  for cryin' out loud. He stifled a moan of frustration and prayed Daniel would finish up soon. Surely, this was penance enough for not seriously considering Daniel's concerns about the morality of their mission while on Euronda. 

Apparently not. Jack realized he was having a reaction of his own.  _Autonomic. Been awhile. Gimme a break._ He rolled his eyes heavenward and caught a glimpse of Daniel on the downward roll, wrapping things up, so to speak.  _Nice catch, buddy. Really, way to use the free hand to minimize collateral damage. Bravo._  The noise on the street behind him diminished as Mom, Dad, 2.5 kids and their dog all got into the minivan and rolled away. Jack slowly backed up to the gate, slipped the latch, and hobbled out to the front porch. 

He set the bags, now full of semi-warm beer and soggy italian sandwiches, on the grass, lowered himself to the step and fished out a drink. One from the middle, where it might still be colder. His hand slipped up the sweaty bottle as he gave the cap a practiced twist of the wrist and breathed a shaky sigh, the beer hissing in sympathy. It foamed, the white suds spilling down over his hand and dripping onto his knee, the yeasty scent rising to his nostrils. Jack hung his head. Life just got better and better. Yup. Yahsureyoubetcha.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Penance (The Kabinet Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162762) by [brainofck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck)




End file.
